phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!
|image= Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game The Dimension of Doooom!.jpg |caption= Menu screen for the game |developer=Unity |publisher=Disney Interactive Studios |platform=Windows 2000/XP/Vista and Windows 7 support Mac OS X 10.3.9 |release=June 17, 2011 |genre=Minigames |rating=ESRB: N/A |video= JBpwX3GoWhA }} Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! is a free, online game on the website of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. In it, players control either Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, or Alternate Candace as they infiltrate the lair of Alternate Doofenshmirtz to stop his reign of terror across the Tri-State Area. The gameplay is similar to that of another Phineas and Ferb online game, Transport-inators of Doooom!. Story In the 2nd Dimension, the Resistance finally cornered Alternate Dr. Doofensmirtz and told him that they will not let him conquer the 1st Dimension, but Alternate Dr. Doofensmirtz trapped them and sent them to the mine. They manage to fight their way to the robots and finally escape by using the mine-carts. Then The Resistance finally reach the Laboratory and they were inform by Major Monogram that Alternate Dr. Doofensmirtz is using the Other-Dimension-Inator to transport his Normportal bot and invades the 1st Dimension and tells them to destroy it immediately. They manage to reach the Other-Dimension-Inator and destroy it and manage to escape the explosion via blimp. The resistance now sends Phineas, Ferb and Perry back to the 1st Dimension. Afterwards, when players win the 8th level, four new levels appear explaining the Normbots taken over two other dimensions, and the player must make it to the boss Normbot and stop him. The game ends shown that the real story will be explained in the movie. Gameplay The game features the same control as its predecessor: Transport-inators of Doooom!. Players can play as either Phineas, Ferb, Alternate Candace or Perry in the game. After beating the 8th level players can also play as Alternate Phineas and Alternate Ferb. The game has 3 trophies in each level: Finish it in the fastest time, collect instrument music for the movie, and gears. However, when getting hit by the enemy will scatter 5 gears, making it difficult to the complete the gear trophy. There are three types of power ups in the game: a magnet that attracts nearby gears or badges towards the player; a lightning bolt icon that turns the player invincible and allows them to instantly defeat any enemies they touch; and a red stop sign, which stops all of the robots from moving for a limited time. There are also several holograms that appear in bottom right screen of each level. The people that may appear are Alternate Baljeet, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram. Songs The game features instrumental versions of a wide selection of songs from the movie and some of the songs from Transport-inators of Doooom!, most of which must be unlocked by finding the hidden CD in each of the game's 13 (Including the tutorial) levels. * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day - during invincibility power up * Phinedroids and Ferbots - during stoppage power up Unlocked via Hidden CDS *Better with Perry *Brand New Best Friend *Brand New Reality *I Walk Away *Robot Riot *Summer *Mysterious Force *Takin Care of Things *Squirrels in My Pants *Ballad of Badbeard *My Nemesis *Gitchee Goo *Swinter Background Information * There is a slight indication that Alternate Isabella holds affection for Ferb. * Instead of "Monogram out", Major Monogram says "Over and out" in level 8. Errors *Doofenshmirtz is misspelled many times in the cut-scenes. *During the 2nd to last cut-scene (after level 8) 2nd Dimension Candace's name is misspelled "Candice." *If you listen closely near the end of the Everything's Better with Perry instermental, you can still hear a faint "Perry!" Continuity *2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz mentions aglets ("Tip of the Day", "At the Car Wash"). Allusions *During the beginning of level 8, in the cut-scene, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz sings an improvisational song with the tune of "Lullaby of Broadway". *'''Super Mario Bros. - '''The lightning bolt that acquires the player invincibility is similar to the Star in Super Mario Bros. Gallery Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game DoD character select.jpg|Character select screen. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Alternate Candace *Dan Povenmire as Alternate Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Alternate Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Alternate Baljeet *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram External Links *Official website Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World games Category:Games Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension